Tech Model Railroad Club
Der Tech Model Railroad Club (TMRC) ist eine Studentenorganisation am Massachusetts Institute of Technology und einer der bekanntesten Modelleisenbahn-Clubs der Welt. Gegründet wurde er 1946. Das vom Club verwendete Layout mit H0-Spur ist auf den automatischen Betrieb der Modelleisenbahnen ausgelegt. Daneben ist der TMRC auch eine der Geburtsstätten der Hacker-Kultur. Viele der Begriffe im Wörterbuch der TMRC-Sprache, welches 1959 von Peter Samson zusammengestellt wurde, und von dem einige sagen, er habe den Ausdruck "Informationen wollen frei sein" geprägt, sind zum Grundwortschatz des Hacker-Vokabulars, geworden (besonders "foo", "mung", und "frob"). Auch wurde mit Spacewar!, von Steve Russell im TMRC eines der ersten interaktiven Computerspiele entwickelt. Bereits im Jahr 1962 war das legendäre Layout des TMRC ein Wunderwerk an Komplexität (und wuchs in den folgenden dreißig Jahren stetig weiter). Allein das Kontrollsystem bestand aus ewa 1200 Relais. Überall im Raum verteilt waren RESA-Schalter angebracht, mit denen die Züge gestoppt werden können, wenn etwas schief geht, wie ein Zug der im Begriff ist, mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf ein Hindernis zu prallen. Ein anderes Merkmal des Systems war eine digitale Uhr mit Siebensegmentanzeige auf der Steuerkonsole, die für die damalige Zeit ohne billige LEDs selbst als Wunderwerk betrachtet werden kann. Wenn einer der RESA-Schalter betätig wurde, sprang die Anzeige der Uhr um und zeigte das Wort FOO weswegen die RESA-Schalter in TMRC-Kreisen auch "foo Schalter" genannt wurden. Vom Design her ist das Layout an die 1950er angelegt, der Übergangszeit der Eisenbahntechnik, in der Elloks Seite an Seite mit Diesel und sogar Dampfloks fuhren. Diese Tatsache bringt für Besucher die Gelegenheit, jede beliebige Lok zu verwenden, ohne dass sie fehl am Platze wirkte. Eine stimulierende Beschreibung der damaligen Jahre findet sich in dem Buch Hackers von Steven Levy. Unter anderem hatte der TMRC ein Signals and Power Subcommittee, welches sich der Arbeit zwischen Relais, Schaltern und Kabeln widmete, oder ein Midnight Requisitioning Committee welches Bauteile unter Umgehung der Beschaffungs-Richtlinien des Campus organisierte. Das Signals and Power Subcommittees rekrutierte sich zum größten Teil aus den Reihen der TX-0- und der PDP-1-Hacker und aus Leuten, die später den Kern der Belegschaft des MIT Artificial Intelligence Laboratorys bilden sollten. Diese Verbindungen haben auch nach knapp 40 Jahren noch Bestand, wie die Aufnahme eine größeren Zahl von Begriffen aus dem TMRC in das Hacker-Wörterbuch Jargon File zeigt. Im Jahr 1997 zog das TMRC von Gebäude 20, einer "Behelfs"-Unterkunft aus der Vorkriegs-Zeit, in das Gebäude N52 um, welches das Universitäts-Museum des MIT beheimatet. In Folge dieses Umzuges wurde der größte Teil des Layouts zerstört. Ein neues Layout befindet sich derzeit im Aufbau. Dieses Layout wird von einer als System 3 bezeichneten und aus etwa 40 PIC16F877 Mikrocontrollern bestehendem Netzwerk kontrolliert, welches von einem Linux-PC gesteuert wird. Ein weiteres Merkmal des Layouts ist ein 18-stöckiger Nachbau eine Gebäudes des MIT-Campuses, welches, mit Lampen in den Fenstern ausgestattet, dazu verwendet werden kann um darauf Tetris zu spielen. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Hommage an einen legendären (wenn auch fiktiven) Hack von MIT Studenten. Literatur * Steven Levy: Hackers: Heroes of the Computer Revolution, 1984, Project Gutenberg (ISBN 0-385-19195-2) Weblinks *Die Seite des TMRC am MIT *Das TMRC Wörterbuch *The Dot Eaters entry (via archive.org) Kategorie:Modelleisenbahnclub Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Studentengruppierung Kategorie:Internet